


Hidden in Lines

by dramaticinsanity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Mentioned), Queerplatonic Relationships, Secret Admirer, Steven Universe Future, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Pearl chases a secret, though she couldn't have prepared for the truth.
Relationships: Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst & Peridot (Steven Universe), Jasper & Peridot (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Pearl strokes her fingers over the paper. Though her nasal passage is an artificial construct of light, the fresh ink that reaches her nose is pleasant. Her eyes dart across the words again and again, poetry unfolding like flowers in spring. It is _actual_ poetry, and it takes her on a wing into the sky. 

Amethyst leans over her shoulder. “Geez.”

She braces herself for the judgement, even though she isn’t the one who wrote the letter. Amethyst’s hair brushes her neck. Amethyst clicks her tongue and murmurs, “Poetry that actually makes sense and isn’t pretentious? At least I think, since I only learned Gemglyph in the last two years.”

“It’s an interesting choice,” Pearl says. “Then again, whoever this is might not actually be able to write anything else so far.” 

She places her hand on her chest. “Stars, this brings me back to the time I snuck into the archives and read old poetry from earlier in Era One. Gems used to court you know… ah to be over ten thousand and know such a time…”

Amethyst rolls her eyes, but it’s fond. “Looks like you got yourself a secret admirer. Is it secret? I can’t make sense of the signature.”

“It’s an old fashioned - they’re basically symbols to indicate yes, they’d like to keep their identity under wraps. Oddly this is younger, a relic of the war for Earth.”

“Oh I assumed they were real old,” Amethyst comments. “But they could be young?”

“Could be. Who knows.” Pearl sighs wistfully. Either way, it’s thoughtful and the attention is wonderful. The gem clearly poured their figurative soul into this. 

From the other side of the greenhouse, Peridot pipes in, “Do you think she’s tall or short? Also if you two will be done slacking soon, assistance would be appreciated.” 

“Doesn’t matter, I could go either way to be honest,” Pearl remarks. Amethyst’s eyebrows jump into her hair.

“Thought you uh… liked em big?” Amethyst snickers. 

Pearl shakes her head. “That’s _Greg’s_ thing, having intense feelings for the same person over millenia does not a type make. In fact… I find shortness rather endearing.”

She doesn’t miss the way Amethyst wiggles her eyebrows and slightly tilts her chin in the direction of Peridot. Pearl’s cheeks flush, but she doesn’t verbally confirm Amethyst’s implication. 

“Oh well, that gives us vertically challenged folk a bit of hope being desirable I suppose,” Peridot chimes in. Pearl slowly turns to look at her in shock. However, Peridot is engrossed in a text on permaculture. 

Amethyst places a hand on her hip. “Speak for yourself. I’m sexy and I own it.”

“Some of us don’t have such confidence due to extenuating circumstances and indoctorination to an imbalanced value system that -”

“Yeah, yeah, we know. But you’re hot and someone we know has eyes for you, Peri, just accept the facts.” 

Peridot blinks. If Pearl had blood, she’s certain it would turn to ice. She closes her eyes and calms herself. There’s no way Peridot can guess the specific reference.

“Wha - who?!”

“That’s on a need to know basis,” Amethyst drawls.

“I need to know!”

“Got to figure it out yourself.”

Peridot clenches her fist, and a shudder goes through her whole body as her face flushes a frustrated green. She glares at Amethyst. Pearl folds the letter and puts it in her gem. She can’t imagine who could be so infatuated with her yet too shy to approach her. She glances at Peridot.

Peridot has a history of not being upfront with Lapis, but she has rarely shown that level of restraint around others. Especially with Pearl, she usually speaks her mind. This could be an exception. She doubts it. Peridot doesn’t seem like someone who would’ve been interested in poetry, other artistic pursuits aside.

* * *

  
  
  


Pearl expects the next letter to have less of an emotional impact.

She’s wrong.

She’s glad she’s wrong.

The emotion contained in the simple lines of poetry roar over her like a waterfall. Her gem seems to warm. She ignored the mailman’s dramatics off to the side as she ripped it open and quickly read it. Then she found a place to sit down, be alone, and actually absorb the deeper meanings. It’s delightful. It’s impactful. It’s intelligent.

Despite that, a small frown briefly appears. Amethyst pauses on her snack run. She smirks at the sight of the letter. “Another one, huh? Bet there’s more where that came from, they have the thirst, whoever they are.”

“Oh, honestly is that all you think about?”

“I also think about food.”

Pearl chuckles. Gears turn - it couldn’t be that easy? Pearl knows Amethyst is smarter than she lets on. “Look, if it’s you, you can tell me, I won’t -”

Amethyst throws her head back and guffaws. “Me?! Poetry? Not even for you, P. Even if I was head over heels like… like Greg for Rose or Steven for Connie, but that ain’t my deal.”

“It couldn’t be Peridot, could it?”

“Are you kidding, with her Peri-phrasing? Unless she has some seriously _patient_ outside help, I don’t think she could do something that layered and fluid.” Amethyst swipes the letter and reads it over. “Yeah, it’s to the point, but like, deeper than the deepest ocean. Peridot would probably go on about aesthetics and feelings, I don’t think she could evoke imagery and metaphor like this.”

Pearl stares. She rubs her index finger on her chin and smiles. 

“Hey, just because I know about it, I _swear_ I wouldn’t write this schmaltz!”

“I believe you.” Pearl takes the letter back and rests it against her cheek as though she can transfer its secrets that way.

* * *

  
  


Pearl discreetly follows Amethyst for a few days, just to be sure. Pearl gets letters when she’s certain she wouldn’t have the chance to write them, unless she has quite the backlog. Amethyst isn’t one to plan ahead like that. She decides she’d rather not disappoint herself by following Peridot - at least this way she can pretend.

If the secret admirer does come forward, Pearl resolves to give them a chance. After receiving her latest letter, Pearl turns to find Garnet there.

“Er… hi. What’s going on?”

Garnet gives a slight shrug. “Heard about your admirer. You’re interested?”

“Oh yes.”

“No clue as to who it is though…”

Pearl sighs. “Not one. Anything in your vision?”

“Hmm… I see you figuring it out. You’re happy about it. But I can’t - I don’t know who it is. There are too many variables.”

“That makes sense.” She senses there’s something Garnet isn’t telling her. Pearl imagines it’s for her own good - whenever apparently decent future she’s glimpsed could probably be ruined by a nudge.

* * *

Inevitably, the knowledge spreads to Steven, and he talks to Pearl while on a phone call with Connie. Pearl is sitting on the couches, letters spread in front of her as she tries to decipher some hint to the identity. Steven is worryingly invested. Pearl has a feeling it’s due to a certain puzzle he never saw until his trip through Pearl’s memories. He hasn’t even so much as _looked_ at a jigsaw puzzle or anything of the kind since then. Pearl would’ve expected him to leave this alone.

Suddenly breaking out of a ramble that Pearl is half tuning out, Steven says, “You should write one back! I mean, she probably doesn’t think you’re interested.”

In one of the letters, they did manage to find a reference to the admirer’s own gender, which Pearl had missed. It’s no surprise, but it’s good to know. Some gems living on Earth have taken up different gender expressions, influenced by humans. 

Connie’s warbled voice proclaims, “But how would she even get it?”

Steven cups his chin with his free hand. “Oh yeah. I dunno. Pass it around, telling what it is, and we hope it happens to reach her?”

Pearl winces. “Then _everyone_ will know I’m just… this desperate for attention that I’m entertaining this fantasy -”

Steven gives her a deadpan look that stops her self-deprecation in its tracks. “You know that no one will think that. I doubt even Jasper has that low of an opinion. Besides, hate to break this to you, everyone already knows. Between Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis, gossip spreads like wildfire, especially romantic gossip.”

Pearl groans and covers her eyes with her hands, fingers curled. “I should have figured.” 

* * *

  
  


Pearl is training gems in sword fighting - mostly for fun and diversion, but you _never know_. Garnet was caught off guard by Spinel. It’s best to be prepared. For the last half hour, she’s had the sense of being watched. Once her students dissipate, Pearl faces the cusp of trees on the hill next to her makeshift training arena at the outskirts of Little Homeschool. Considering the Quartzes tendencies to get rough, Pearl keeps the practice fighting as far as possible.

“Alright, it’s just me, you can reveal yourself.” Pearl waves her sword for emphasis, aware that she’s being a touch dramatic. 

She takes a step back when it’s Jasper that slides out from the trees. Despite herself, Pearl is impressed with the camouflage. She’s stealthier than Pearl would expect from her type of gem, is it ingrained or something she honed during the rebellion?

“What are you doing here?”

“Are all gems not welcome here? Steven seemed to imply as much.”

“Er… are you… going to take classes?”

“No.” For some reason, Jasper gives her a once over. “I am… seeking a private session. Not a lesson per say, I’m just curious to test the mettle of the famous renegade Pearl for myself. We haven’t gotten a proper fight outside of… fusion.”

Famous? Hardly. Pearl fights off a blush. Private session huh? _Down girl, she doesn’t mean it that way._ Though past grievances are immense, Pearl has put it behind her. She was indignant on behalf of others in the first place. When Jasper and Peridot first came to Earth, Amethyst and Pearl mostly went quietly after Jasper knocked out Steven. 

“Hm. I have to admit, it sounds like an interesting prospect. I’ve never gone toe to toe with you before.”

Jasper lazily grabs a battleaxe hanging on a wood structure. “I usually prefer my fists, but considering your style, I think I’ll need more finesse.”

“Do you know the proper technique for that weapon?”

“I said _prefer_ , not incapable of using anything else.” Jasper twirls the weapon and gets into a challenging stance. “Oh, powers and gem weapons are fine.”

“Very well.” Pearl summons her spear and circles Jasper.

The fight lasts through the night and into the morning. They’re widely different yet almost evenly matched opponents. Jasper isn’t as sure footed or evasive, but she is able to brute strength her way through technical mishaps. Initially, Pearl doesn’t notice her class has approached, until one of them cheers her on after a stunning close call. This is where Pearl loses her focus. Jasper brings the battleaxe down, with such force there’s a whistle of air. Pearl shuts her eyes, prepared for the finishing blow. 

It doesn’t arrive. She opens one eye to see that it has stopped just short of her neck. Amethyst jogs over, Peridot and Bismuth in tow. Bismuth places a hand on Jasper’s shoulder and pushes her back. Jasper drops her weapon and offers her hand. Amethyst and Bismuth stare suspiciously - oddly enough, Peridot doesn’t seem concerned.

She’s gazing at Pearl, eyes wide. “You were incredible! Were you two fighting all night? Oh my stars! I wish I got it _all_ on video - but I got some.”

She holds up her tablet, poking at the screen. “Connie will love this!”

Pearl takes the hand. However, she yanks Jasper in and digs her elbow into Jasper’s chest. “Don’t let it stroke your ego too much that you got one over on me. If you’d crossed me during the rebellion, you wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

Jasper smirks. “Well, that’s fair - I wouldn’t have been prepared. I’ve been watching you.”

Amethyst remarks, “That’s a little creepy sis.”

“I’m merely a tactician. I’m always observing in my environment,” Jasper responds.

“Cool motive, still kinda weird,” Amethyst argues. “I just hope you mean the general you and not Pearl specifically.”

Peridot utters, “Oh leave her alone.”

Pearl looks over in surprise. Peridot relaxed in Jasper’s presence, plus defending her? Something is going on there. She doesn’t want to interrogate either of them in front of everyone, though. Jasper wanders off as she begins setting up class. Amethyst and Bismuth don’t leave until she’s out of sight. She doesn’t blame them exactly, but Pearl is plenty capable on her own. Besides… Jasper had the opportunity to poof her. Audience or not, it was a fair fight, and she was in her rights to do so as part of the rules of a gem duel.

Yet, she didn’t. She didn’t even finish the swing.

It sticks in Pearl’s mind for the remainder of the day. 

* * *

She’s graced with more letters of course. She’s reading the most recent in the peaceful atmosphere of the greenhouse when Peridot enters. Her in and outs are frequent. She kneels and examines Pearl’s face.

“Have you heard anything?”

“No, but I must thank you for making sure it got around quickly.” In truth, she’s utterly embarrassed. She did agree to it, but the weight crashed on her after the fact. 

“Want me to read that to you? I’ve been working on my dramatic reading! I have a part in the play that’s coming up!”

“Oh, that’s a first right? How exciting. Congratulations.”

Peridot seems to glow. “I hope you’ll attend.”

Pearl hands the letter over. She expects melodrama, but instead Peridot reads the poem as if she wrote it herself. She seems to put emphasis in the right places, whisper or raise her voice as necessary. Pearl is awestruck throughout. Near the end, she closes her eyes and just listens to Peridot’s sweet, nasally, little voice. It’s not the most sultry reading, but her enthusiasm makes up for the inherent sharp pitch in her tones. 

When Pearl opens her eyes, Peridot has the softest expression. Pearl’s fingers twitch. She wraps them around her wrist. She wants to touch her face. She wants to take her hands and kiss them, nuzzle into her neck, pull her into her lap. In this context, this setting, the smallest physical gesture might be too much to give away. It’s good her fantasies don’t act on their own accord through her projections like her dreams do. She smiles. 

“Thank you Peridot. That was lovely.”

“You’re… welcome. I’m sure whoever it is would… be thankful you liked it.”

* * *

It doesn’t turn out to be the last she’s seen of Jasper for a while. She shows up on one of Pearl’s free days, where she is shining, sharpening, and replacing equipment. It’s made stark that Jasper knows her schedule.

“Teach me.”

“Pardon?”

“Ah, the sword. If you will. Please.”

It’s a brash way to seek a lesson. Pearl wouldn’t expect anything else. She supposes this is intended to be private tutoring, so she doesn’t bother asking. She summons a training sword from her gem, tosses it to Jasper, then calls upon a hologram. This should be interesting, if not an exercise in frustration. Pearl will be surprised if Jasper can make it through this without getting bored, frustrated, or most likely, overzealous. 

“Alright, stance wide. Wider. Keep your body lowered… that’s good. Now just follow the instructions…” 

“This can be a forceful art, but mainly it’s a delicate one. You must learn proper defense before you can properly hone offense,” Pearl continues. “Your blade is an extension of your body, a purveyor of your will. Respect it as though it is your greatest ally on the battlefield.”

“Poetry in motion,” she finishes - her admirer never far from her mind - as she demonstrates. She summons another hologram and swiftly takes it out of commission.

Jasper turns out to be a keen student. Pearl is ashamed of her assumptions, expecting Jasper to be little more than a brute. Isn’t Pearl more than servant, an Elite’s accessory? A gem designed for war ought to be just as capable of more than making war.

Recalling a phrase, Pearl mutters aloud, “Make love, not war.”

Jasper pauses, her sword arm going limp. Pearl winces. Jasper seems to guess it’s part of the lesson. “If you don’t intend on war, why are you training?”

Pearl sighs. “It’s good to be prepared for potential threats. We let our guard down and Spinel happened. Even if one doesn’t seek war, it can still find them.”

Jasper nods. “Though I do wonder… How does one _make_ love?”

Heat travels to Pearl’s cheeks and aggressively spreads downward. She’s familiar enough with human terms to know that it’s a manner of referring to physical intimacy… amorous relations. She doubts that Jasper means to speak of it that way. 

“Do you not know what love is?”

“No - I mean, yes. I’ve had… visitors. They’ve explained things,” Jasper replies, to Pearl’s relief. “I was just under the impression that it’s something that… _happens._ Then you have to work to keep it stable.”

“Yes, well, humans have many different ways of saying the same things with alternate meanings. They’re called idioms. You don’t really create it like it’s… a pie, or an art piece, or a battle…” Pearl adds, “However, you can spread and encourage love by being kind, generous, and peaceful. That’s what it means in that context. It’s an expression.”

“You have given me information, it is courteous to show gratitude - so thank you, Pearl.”

Pearl raises an eyebrow at that. Someone has clearly taught her manners, and the jargon reeks of Peridot. She wouldn’t blame her for seeking to help her former escort. She’s quite eager in that regard - she and Amethyst have taken well to their roles of teaching and guidance. It makes sense, since they had once been lost themselves.

“Shall we resume?”

Jasper bows again and reverts to her last position. Pearl gently adjusts her arm and moves into the next form. Jasper’s attentive and focused attitude are a breath of fresh air. The attention spans of most gems from the army caste are worse than that of twelve year old Steven. They just want results, not much appreciation for the finer points. Jasper revels in the methodology, the process, nearly on level with Pearl herself. 

She’s able to take it slow instead of cutting a few corners as she did with Connie. At that time she wanted Connie to be prepared, like the rush of training with Rose during the rebellion. Now, she’s learning to take her time again, as she did after the Corruption Song. If she gets a little distracted by Jasper’s build or her intense catlike eyes, there’s no one to observe her lapses.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of a couple weeks, Jasper is fighting off swarms of holograms while rarely relying on her powers or helmet. Pearl itches to challenge her, but it doesn’t seem the right time yet. Pearl wants to see her against other, less seasoned opponents first.

“You’ve sufficiently shocked me,” Pearl tells her. “I didn’t think you were… cut out for this, I mean, neither was I, but in terms of personality…”

“I get it. I’m actually a quick study. I apply myself, there’s little I can’t learn.”

“Except -”

“I know what you’re going to say. I won’t be swayed to attend this…” Jasper waves in the direction of the buildings. “This. I won’t be persuaded to see Steven as anything other than a nuisance who happens to have the gem of my Diamond.”

The emphasis she puts on the last two words spear through her. Inanely she blurts, “Did you love her?”

“Pink Diamond?” Jasper laughs. “I’m guessing you mean of the romantic sort - I had no such concept back then, though I later discovered gems entertained similar close knit connections early in Era One. I worshipped her. I’ve only begun to understand the difference with how the other kind feels.”

Pearl pauses at her word choice. “I see. Well, it was a ridiculous thing to ask, but the Pearl she had before me seemed taken with her… so… I wondered, is all.”

“She was everything I believed in, yet I didn’t know her a bit.”

Pearl smiles. “It clicked to me after Steven found out, none of us _really_ knew her. We just trust that her endeavors were for the best… in the end.”

* * *

It’s a month before Pearl declares Jasper ready for sport. It could’ve been sooner, but Pearl procrastinated. She can only hope Jasper won’t forget she exists when this is… over. 

“You’ve excelled. You should really enter the competition coming up.”

“I don’t think that would be fair to your students.”

“I think they’ve rather come into their own.”

Jasper gives a slight nod and walks off into the trainee hoard. She’s ceased being gun shy, flexing her skills in front of the class. She still doesn’t exactly _participate_ in the class, but they’re getting somewhere. 

“Are you going to face her?”

Pearl glances at Amethyst. “If she wins.”

“Look at her. She makes them seem like chickens with their heads cut off,” Amethyst says. 

Beside her, Peridot chuckles and buries her face in her hands. Her sense of humor is a mystery to Pearl. Amethyst continues, “I placed a bet that Pearl would win. Only two others went for it.”

Peridot blinks. “Really? She has thousands of years of training!”

“Yes, but Jasper’s huge. A bulk of the rebellion survivors interested in spectating are from Homeworld,” Amethyst explains. “Though they’ve gotten better not being prejudiced, most expect a perfect Quartz to beat a mere Pearl.”

Peridot opens her mouth. Closing it, she looks thoughtful then says, “I suppose I have no place to criticize them.”

“The two who bet against Jasper just hope to see her taken down a notch. Pretty sure we’ll be raking in the dough.”

Amethyst winks at Pearl. 

“I… I’ve never actually fought Jasper. There’s no guarantee…”

“She’s in your court,” Peridot points out. “If it was hand to hand you’d probably lose.”

Amethyst elbows her. Peridot at least appears guilty. It’s likely true, still not nice to hear. She makes a mental note to tell her about the Sugilite incident sometime. At that moment, it occurs to her that Jasper considers tactics and technique as well as strength - the destabilizer and her tracking and attempted taming of corrupted gems comes to mind. The dynamic aspects of their fight with Malachite wasn’t all Lapis, if at all. Pearl has more training, but it may be balanced out that Jasper’s been a warrior almost as long. She’s not without experience against unorthodox opponents either, and she usually beat them. 

“Thanks, Peridot,” Pearl deadpans.

“Sorry.” Peridot says as though reciting, “Honesty is not without fallacy, be truthful with words not harmful.”

“Where’d ya get that Dot?”

She shrugs. Under two confused stares she admits, “Jasper. She was… giving me advice on how to communicate with Lapis. Apparently it was part of some old Era One Codes of Conduct.”

Amethyst scoffs, “Was Era One a living fairy tale? Why does it rhyme?”

There’s a silent pause of the trio as the next match begins. Peridot counters, “Crystal Gems break into song to express feelings and fellowship.”

“I - okay you got me there.”

With a wistful air, Pearl chimes in, “Gemkind were once devoted to the arts - Architecture, Storytelling, Music, Statues, Murals, Tapestries, and of course, Poetry. There was a caste of gems wholly dedicated to reviewing and archiving the records - Corals, I believe. Also Moonstones were responsible for telling stories through murals and critiquing the arts.”

“Shocker, it was the Era of the Artsy Fartsy mega nerds.” Amethyst grins, to show she intends no malice. “You would’ve fit right in, I bet.”

“Oh, Amethyst. The old world would have been lost on you.” Pearl tilts her sword and examines her reflection. “Shame it took such a militaristic turn.”

“Eh, can’t miss what I wasn’t around for. But hey! I can appreciate art… just not the snooty, perfectionist side of it,” Amethyst responds. 

To no one’s surprise, Jasper pretty much steamrolls the competition until she’s facing Pearl. She tried to convince herself she wouldn’t be, but Pearl is nervous. 

“No powers, no gem weapons. Just you and I… and our swords…”

“Let’s see if you can put your money where your sword is.”

“How do you even know that phrase?”

“Peridot. She does _not_ shut up about Earthling culture.”

Metal clangs. Feet move in calculated patterns.

“You’re talking to her?”

“She… visits me. Her attempts to endear me to this planet are misguided, but she’s cute so I humor her.”

Pearl barely blocks a strike. There’s a few shouts from the crowd. “You think she’s cute?!”

“I could polish her gem, if you know what I mean.”

Pearl blanches at the outdated gem slang. There were certainly a lot of mentions of _polishing_ in some raunchy old poetry. She mentally shakes it off. It is not the time to get jealous over something that isn’t happening. Jasper is just trying to bait her. 

She hates that it’s working. There’s a beautiful power to her, a calculated balance of ferocity and polished movements. Training her as she did may be Pearl’s downfall - what little clumsiness she started with has almost disappeared from her attacks and parries. She can still feel the heat of the flickering fire that is her connection to Peridot - alongside the smoking one that was once her torch her Rose. There has been added another, and it’s an undeniable candelabra at this point. 

Jasper catches her hand and twirls her. Not to be thrown from the sudden move, Pearl flips out of her grip. Jasper’s eyes follow the movement of her legs. Is she getting distracted? Swords dance again for a moment. Then, Jasper gets a brief opening, wherein she uses the tip of her sword to tug Pearl’s jacket down her shoulder before it’s deflected. She catches Pearl’s eyes and winks.

She can’t be - she can’t be _flirting_ with her?

Pearl’s foot catches on something, and she stumbles. Jasper knocks her sword away. The tip pressed into Pearl’s chest. She’s lost. She narrows her eyes. There are cries of outrage and vibrant cheers. Several gems are in awe of Pearl, impressed she held her own for so long. Amethyst shakes her head. Pearl figures she’ll be hearing about her disappointment later. However, she puts a hand on her hip and smirks in a way that Pearl doesn’t favor.

Jasper approaches her after the crowd has thinned. 

Before Jasper can speak, Pearl says, “I demand a rematch.”

“On what grounds?”

Pearl tugs the collar back over her shoulder and accuses, “You were flirting with me.”

“Your point?”

“You - that’s -”

“It’s not cheating. Your limberness I occasionally take an interest in, yet you don’t see it affecting my ability,” Jasper argues. 

Pearl takes in air, but she can’t find a retort for that. 

Jasper asks, “Mind giving me a tour?”

“There’s an open showing on Wednesday -”

“I just want to be with you. I mean I want you - I want it to be just you.”

Pearl blushes, and she scowls at her reaction. At least Jasper seems a little flustered too. She gives a sharp nod. She turns on her heel and gestures at Jasper to follow. She almost expects her to protest or something, but she can detect Jasper’s notable steps behind her. She _can_ be deadly quiet when she wants, for some reason it is not one of those times. Pearl doesn’t give her an official by the script tour - that would be dry and pointless. Despite her request, Pearl gets the strong sense she’s not actually interested in the establishments.

They end up wandering off the property into town. Some of the people gawk at Jasper, and Pearl figures they’re from out of town. Jasper pauses at Fish Stew Pizza, peering inside with an air of curiosity. Pearl takes it upon herself to introduce her to food - something which has been somehow neglected. She isn’t the right person, Amethyst would sell it better. Pearl’s lack of enthusiasm and likely off putting lecture with gem projected images aside, Jasper chows down on pizza as they cross onto the beach. The stars twinkle above them.

“There’s one thing I don’t get.”

“What?”

“This whole… knighthood of yours… strikes me as senseless,” Jasper says. “At least for the way you played it during the rebellion.”

“What do you mean?” Pearl reigns in her ego, she doesn’t want to trip up and misconstrue Jasper’s intent with this line of questioning.

“Pink Diamond was more than able to defend herself - I even faced her a couple of times in her Quartz form. Her shield was impenetrable, her sword formidable and rarely faltering. A closely kept ally of such talent is usef - uh, appreciated, I imagine, but what exactly was accomplished by throwing yourself in front of a blade again and again, that could be easily parried by her?”

Pearl blinks and glances at her hands, uncertain what to do with that. She’s never had anyone confront her on that precise part before. Connie and Steven addressed her treatment of herself, of course, but they never brought up her irrational desire to more or less - show off.

“I - I wanted to remind her of what I did for her. What she meant to me. I won’t lie, it was in part self-absorbed, but I didn’t realize it at the time - or for a long time after. I assure you, I no longer possess this attitude.”

“Well, good. Acting like a ‘noble’ self-sacrificing pawn helps no one.”

“Mhm quite.” 

Jasper finishes the pizza and thankfully _doesn’t_ lick her fingers - utilizing the napkins instead. Pearl stores the box in her gem to be recycled later. A breeze flutters through Jasper’s hair, and her eyes flick down to Pearl. It has quite an effect. Driven by sudden impulse, Pearl grasps Jasper’s hand that’s just hanging there. Jasper’s eyebrows knit as her gaze moves to the clasped appendages. 

“I - those who care for each other - or are comfortable in each other’s company - can sometimes express this through physical contact,” Pearl explains and hopes she isn’t blushing too noticably. 

Jasper squeezes her hand, and Pearl is relieved by the wordless acceptance. She doesn’t know what she would’ve done if Jasper had a negative reaction. Jasper lifts and kisses the back of her hand. Internally, Pearl is performing elaborate flips of joy. Through the night, they talk about everything and nothing. They’re casually at ease, and Pearl couldn’t have imagined this destination.

* * *

Pearl returns to Little Homeworld the next morning, she and Jasper having parted ways. Pearl has not a clue how Jasper spends her days when she’s not skulking around here. 

“Hey P! Where have you been?”

“Erm. I was with… Jasper. We were around.”

“What’re you pals now?”

Pearl ignores the firmness in Amethyst’s tone. She’s just being a cautious friend.

“Yes. I showed her around my favorite spots in Little Homeworld. We - well _she_ \- grabbed pizza, we went to the beach and talked about the rebellion, among other things. She’s actually quite insightful.”

The look on Amethyst’s face, she has to capture with her phone. Amethyst blinks as the flash from the camera ends. “Wha - you - haha - you went on a date with her.”

“What?”

“P… you had an epic sword battle, went for a romantic walk, got food - in her case - took an evening stroll on the beach talking about stuff. It was totally a date.”

“It was not a date!” Pearl digs her fingers into her hair.

“You know I don’t _do_ dates - I just like the flirting and physical stuff - but I can still tell the difference in _your_ case. It was definitely. A Date.”

Pearl growls in frustration, as she doesn’t have a better counter than flat denial. She’s starting to sound like she protests too much. Peridot is marching by, and Amethyst swings her into the conversation by the arm. Amethyst quickly explains what went on, while Pearl crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. 

Peridot immediately shrieks, “YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH JASPER? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?”

A few heads briefly turn in their direction. Pearl pinches her nose. “Thank you Peridot, let the entire gem settlement know about my NOT A DATE with Jasper! It’s not like we kissed or anything, both of you get a grip.”

“Did you gaze longingly into each other’s eyes, wondering if she is feeling what you’re feeling, seeing what you’re - ooh did you hold hands? You totally did, didn’t you?”

“Amethyst, just stop.” Pearl palms her blue tinted cheeks, gaze sharp as she looks down her nose at Amethyst. 

“Hey, it’s me, I’ve gotta mess with ya, P.”

Meanwhile, Peridot looks as though she’s been crashed into by a drop ship. Her devastated expression is at odds with Amethyst’s playfulness. Since Peridot seemed good with Jasper, it strikes Pearl as rather strange.

* * *

Pearl discovers Jasper at the arena, sharpening a sword. Her gaze is distant. Pearl had assumed she went back to moping in that cave of hers, or whatever she does up there. She produces the record player from her gem and turns it on. Jasper stops in her ministrations and lifts her head, but she doesn't look at Pearl.

  
Her body feels flush from head to toe, but she asks, “Would you like to dance, Jasper?”

“You want to… fuse?”

“It doesn’t have to be fusion. It can just be us, if you’re not ready.”

Jasper strokes her cheek with her index finger and huskily says, “No. I will be soon.”

Deferring to their height difference, Pearl lets her take the lead. Jasper is controlled and elegant, in contradiction to her appearance, like a ballroom dancer. She doesn’t attempt to drag Pearl along. Their steps fall in sync, as the lead switches back and forth between them. Occasionally on certain turns, her body will brush against Jasper’s. She sighs and tips her head back, looking in her eyes.

Dripping with affection, she murmurs. “The moonlight pales in comparison to the beauty in your smile. The sun hides behind it in shame for the heat you’ve stoked in me. Hand on your gem, swear it does not beguile. For your eyes are the only stars I see.”

Then, her expression stiffens. She extracts herself from Pearl and walks across the arena, staring up at the dusk sky. It takes Pearl a moment to realize the words were familiar. It's been absorbed by her eyes. They were lines from the letter she had passed on to her secret admirer. Something catches in her throat. She steps up behind Jasper and goes to place a hand on her shoulder. Jasper jerks out of reach, a few strands of hair falling in front of her eyes. 

“Leave Pearl. I can’t do this.”

“It’s okay, that you feel that way, it’s very lovely and I -”

“The letters weren’t mine.”

“But what - that’s nonsense!” Pearl tugs at her own hair. Of course it can’t be _simple._

Jasper groans and rubs her face. “Alright, I did _write_ them. The drafts were egregious, a mockery of the art, but I was able to catch the spirit of it. I can’t - I’m not supposed to reveal her. Loyalty matters to me, you know.”

“Please, Jasper. It doesn’t matter. It’s you behind the words, it’s you that I want,” Pearl pleads. She wraps her arms around Jasper’s waist and rests her forehead - her gem - on her back.

“Once I tell you, you’ll be upset…” Jasper looks even more pained at the confession. “It’ll break her heart.”

“Please.”

“Don’t make me do this. I’m in love with you, but I promised her. This wasn’t supposed to happen, I didn’t expect it to happen. I just wanted to repay her for helping me process everything when no one else could,” Jasper explains, her voice cracking in the last few words.

“You’re - oh!” 

Pearl ducks past her arm, throws her arms around Jasper, and kisses her cheek. The confession rushes through her like a wild river. It nearly makes her gem glow. She looks at Jasper, tilting her head as an invitation. She won’t force it if Jasper truly wishes to abstain. Jasper closes the distance and kisses her. Pearl cups her cheek and melts into the kiss like cool velvet. They’re startled apart by a furious yell, the precious moment a cascade of glass crashing around them.

“Jasper _how could_ you?! I should’ve known better than to trust a clod like you!”

Pearl turns to see Peridot. Her little face is scrunched and being soaked with tears. She’s gripping her visor, and it tightens so much the eyewear cracks in half and vanishes. The sight rends something apart inside of Pearl. It can’t be - of all gems, _why did it have to be her?_ Confusing emotions swirl around her, threatening dark clouds of ravenous butterflies. How can she love either gem if it will harm the other? Pearl stares at Peridot, at a loss for words. She runs off, sobbing. Jasper is pointedly looking away. She swings her sword in a flash of violent movement, cleaving a dummy clear in half. 

“You should go.”

“Jasper…”

_At least she hasn’t said it was a mistake._ However, her tone is unmistakable.

“Just go. She’s the one you should’ve been with…”

  
  
  


* * *

Pearl manages to avoid Peridot for weeks, mostly for a loss of what to do. Any time she thinks about making up with Peridot, explaining or defending herself, she thinks of Jasper. She feels intensely attached to Peridot, an adoring and gentle love. Her feelings toward Jasper have become a blaze, outshining the other candle which sputters beside it. Her affection for Peridot is _not less,_ but the urgency isn’t there. She knows if she was with Peridot… she’d be torn by her yearning for Jasper. It doesn’t seem fair. For the first time, Pearl thinks she understands Rose.

A platonic relationship with Jasper isn’t tenable, Pearl can see that. She’s been pining all this time, and they haven’t formed a connection that isn’t based on a romantic premise. It’s too tenuous and brittle, despite how already deep-rooted and relentless it is. Meanwhile, she has a strong feeling that Peridot would forgive her, that she could move on. She has more support, and she’s had more growth. As Greg’s lifespan and affections were shorter and potentially less reliable for Rose, for her Jasper may become unreachable. The candle would burn into nothing, leaving ashes and regret between them. Peridot’s is steady, a lasting warmth.

Naturally, Pearl finds her in the greenhouse. She’s humming and her mood seems light - a good time to approach the subject. She doesn’t want to ruin her mood, but coming to her while she’s in a bad mood would be worse. 

“Peridot… Jasper told me. About what - about your arrangement. I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I appreciate your apology, and I’ve already made amends with Jasper.” Pearl nods at Peridot’s reply, not surprised she was left out of that loop. She’s been in avoidance mode. 

“Why weren’t you just upfront with me? Was it just the rejection that scared you?”

“I wanted to make you happy, make you feel nice, but I didn’t think I could give you all the things you want, be entirely the kind of relationship you need,” Peridot says with a note of sadness. “I figured you wouldn’t bother with me at all, if you had… Jasper.”

“I see. Will it be… okay? For you, if I’m with her?”

“I’m actually… I have a partnership with Amethyst now. I’m making art for her.” Peridot affirms, “We’re very happy. I hope you will be too.”

Passion is never set in stone. Pearl didn’t think she could move on from Rose. She doesn’t blame Peridot for not waiting - and with the eager flame she has building for Jasper, it would not be fair to beg her to change back now. It’s for the best. Pearl mentally extinguishes the candle. She won’t be like Rose - she won’t lead on, keep Peridot burning as a fall back in case it doesn’t work out with Jasper. Rose sought her for comfort when her relationships with humans were forced to end by mortality or corroded, and for a long time she was happy that Rose always came back to _her._ Peridot was obviously made of different mettle - or she was affected by something Jasper said - either way, Pearl is immensely happy that Peridot won’t be stuck.

Pearl can do her the favor of letting her go. She’ll let her nurture the relationship with Amethyst, and she won’t threaten it with weeds. Peridot will always have a special place in her heart. Sometimes people drift in different directions if they don’t act. It could be a missed opportunity or a diverted disaster, she has to make peace with not having that answer. 

“I’m pleased to hear it, I think it’ll be great for both of you.” She adds. “I - I will continue to love you Peridot, as my friend. I don’t want to lose what we have, but you don’t have to worry I’ll be hanging over your head.”

“I love you too, friend Pearl.”

They break into goofy grins and embrace. The future is bright. 

* * *

Of course, the rematch is arranged. Amethyst and Peridot turn out to be experts at discrete event coordination. Jasper doesn’t know what’s happening until she’s in the arena. Pearl strokes two fingers along the shaft of her shining sword and gives Jasper a wink, her hip cocked to one side.

“Pearl.”

“So. When the match begins, no tomfoolery, hm?”

“I told you -”

Over the megaphone Peridot screeches, “You may now engage in combat!”

The chuckles of Amethyst, play-by-play commentary from Peridot, and the cheers of the crowd wash over her. She’s intensely focused and determined, no longer baffled or distracted. Jasper tries a few thinly veiled flirtatious tricks, as expected, but Pearl is prepared this time. However, she isn’t able to throw Jasper off. Some of the spectators lose interest and leave. Pearl doesn’t blame them - but this is her niche.

It’s exhilarating. Jasper’s sword grinds against hers, searching for an opening. Pearl leaps and bounds around her, but Jasper unflinchingly holds her ground. Sparring with Jasper is like a dream, and the only thing that could make it better is fusion. In this situation though, it would defeat the purpose. Perhaps, unless she…

“I think we should call it a draw,” Pearl pants.

“Giving up?”

“Certainly not.” 

“But how can we do this without it seeming like a set up?”

When their swords next lock, Pearl whispers it to her. Her grin is wide, not feral or threatening, just _pleased._

“The way they move it’s like a dance,” Peridot narrates. The last thing Pearl hears before she mutually gives herself to another is Peridot’s voice crowing, “Wait a minute are they doing what I think they’re doing? Oh my stars! I think it’s safe to call it a draw folks! Love is the only winner today!”


End file.
